Revival
by I'll Eat Yourself
Summary: A certain someone awakens in an unknown place, determined to prove...she's not quite dead. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER FOR THE LAST EPISODE OF VOLUME 3.


**So I know it's been a looooooong time since I did anything. My inspiration to write disappeared...possibly sapped by all the online roleplaying I've been doing lately. I've also been working, FINALLY got a gaming computer, might be rebooting my youtube channel soon...it's a long story, but basically, I am SO sorry I haven't updated anything. It doesn't help that I ended up with writer's block with nearly everything, or became unsatisfied with it all and lost the motivation to keep writing it...whatever. Either way, I just saw the finale of RWBY Volume 3, and I must say...what a downer that episode was, and not in a bad way. It was just sad. I am so sick of the best pairings going right into a hole though, so this time I am writing out what I hope happens at some point in the future of RWBY, because I really, really, really don't want a certain someone to be dead, nor do I want the pairing to end. Besides...come on Rooster Teeth, you have the chance to make something seriously good here. Kill anyone else, but please, keep Jaune and Pyrrha alive, for pete's sake. Bring their beautiful romance and teamwork back dangit, you guys can do it, the answer is all right here! Anyway...I hope you readers enjoy. I am considering writing more, perhaps even an alternate outcome to the final battle that decided all this, but I don't know. I likely won't be able to write what happens after this bit here, because I am terrible at making up entire plots on my own, so don't get your hopes up. Instead...get your hopes up that RT will bring her back somehow, because...well...I want to see that lovely side-plot keep going. It deserves to be the best side-romance in fantasy, because the romances that aren't the main focus are always the best and they always go down the drain or don't get ENOUGH focus for whatever reason.  
**

 **Sorry for the rambling. Enjoy. All comments and reviews are loved and appreciated.**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere unknown…**_

 _Uuuuuuuugh…_ was the only thing to cross the bronze warrior's mind…and that hurt. Everything hurt actually, especially her head, her chest, and her leg. It felt like she'd been stepped on by a giant…but that's not what happened. No…what happened was much worse.

 _I lost…I…died? I…_

It hurt still, but she managed to open her eyes after some fluttering. Even then, all around her was blurry, and could hardly be made out. She tried to call out, call for help…but even that hurt. All that came from her mouth was a strained "Hhhhhhhhhh…"

 _I'm gonna die here…but…I'm alive…even after…_

Eyes closed again, and she fell into unconsciousness...

Minutes, hours, maybe even days passed. It was unknown how much time had lapsed before her eyes cracked open again and her thoughts returned. It still hurt even to think…but at least her splitting headache wasn't so splitting that it felt like it had been cracked wide open. More like…just split.

 _I was shot in the leg…and then the chest…and then…I…what happened after that…? What…?_

She tried to move, but even the slightest twitch sent pangs of sheer agony through her system. She wanted to scream, but she could barely get a sound out.

 _I can't die here…not now…not…now…rest…just wait…good things come to those who wait…right?_

If she was in good condition, that thought would have elicited a light chuckle from her.

 _At least…I can still…have a sense of humor…_

Despite the pain, a smile crept onto her face at her own thoughts. It was the smallest of smiles, one barely noticeable unless you were up close, but it was there.

 _Alright Pyrrha…you're in pain…you feel like you've been torn to pieces…but you are one…you are…one…and one…is all that matters…legends…are always…about one…person…you…are one…move Pyrrha…it hurts…but you're alive…move dammit…move…_

She had to tell herself to move several more times before she could finally muster the courage. With a mental shriek, she moved her arm, and despite the pain it brought to her face, she couldn't help but grimace. Thankfully, another sound was mustered resulting from this: "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnngh…"

 _Okay, so at least my neck region isn't totally gone. …Good on ya Pyrrha, keep up that attitude. Now…the other arm…_

With another heavy groan, she managed to move her other arm.

 _Alright Pyrrha…your eyes are still adjusting…but…you have to get up…or maybe I could crawl…nah, that would hurt even more._

She decided to do something else first…something a bit crucial.

 _Maybe I should adjust my eyes first._

With a heavy huff that left her lungs burning, she opened her eyes, immediately feeling blinded by the sunlight…but thank god it was dim. It was…

 _Sunset…damn…that's not good…gotta move before night…or I'm Grimm grub…_

It had to have been a full minute, maybe more, before her eyes finally adjusted properly…and thankfully, enough to see what was around her instead of seeing a blurry mess. With yet more pain, she turned her head to look to her side.

 _Trees…leaves…dirt…_

She looked down…or what was down from her perspective.

 _Good, my arm seems fine…_

Now a leg.

 _MMmmmf!_

Now…wait…

 _My leg…I was shot…in the leg…_

With a strain of effort, Pyrrha managed to look down at her leg. It seemed okay…she could see the wound, but it hadn't bled out too much. Thankfully it seemed the arrow she'd been struck with had been thin and fragile, breaking when she had moved her leg after it struck.

 _Oh gods this is gonna hurt, but you have to move it Pyrrha…HRRRRRRGH!_

The young woman did manage to move her leg, although it definitely hurt like…well, like hell.

 _Alright Pyrrha, now you know you can move your limbs…now just…rest…and prepare to roll over afterward…_

She relaxed now, giving her body time to adjust. Now that she was more awake, the pain all over her body seemed to be fading bit by bit. It was some time before she woke her thoughts again.

 _Alright girl…it's time to move…_

With a heavy strain of effort, she managed to roll over onto her stomach…tasting some dirt in the process, but there wasn't time to worry about that right now. Besides, what was dirt on the lips compared to the possibility that she was stranded in the middle of a forest near nightfall with her body feeling like she had been shredded apart and put back together?

Memories returned at that part…shredded…put back together…

She remembered what happened now. She had been shot right in the chest, the center of her collarbone. Thankfully, the arrow was again thin, and the shot was not lethal…though it was pretty damn close. Immediately after, just as she felt like she was about to lose her life…her body had been literally split apart, fading into the dust aura that surrounded the world…

Her semblance of aura was powerful, and although it was small and jumbled, her consciousness had remained drifting through the magic of aura itself... housed in all of her tiny little pieces. She had somehow managed to focus well enough to pull all of her pieces back together in a last ditch effort to survive. The world was in danger, and Jaune…oh gods…Jaune…

 _He's probably so heartbroken…I wouldn't let him come with me…I…I pushed him away, forced him to leave when it mattered most…Jaune…I'm so sorry…_

Tears came to her eyes as she thought about her love, a love that had only recently been declared between the two of them…a love so wonderful and perfect…they had been a team…the best kind of team…

 _Focus Pyrrha…focus…_

She remembered pulling herself together, reforming herself…and then blacking out completely. Everything after that was lost up to the point that she had regained consciousness…who knew how long ago. Now she needed to make use of her effort. She couldn't let it go to waste. What kind of prodigy, what kind of supportive girlfriend would she be if she couldn't put her all into staying alive, if only for the man she loved, let alone her entire country and the lives within it?

 _Alright Pyrrha…move…you are a warrior…move…_

With a final push of energy, and this time, a proper, stifled scream of pain, Pyrrha Nikos managed to shove herself bit by bit onto her feet, immediately stumbling over to a tree and leaning against it…but she was up.

 _Good…I'm up…I'm moving…my shot leg hurts like hell…my chest hurts like hell…I'm gonna need to patch myself up…but I'm alive…I'm alive…_

Nightfall was very close now. She hoped beyond hope that there weren't any Grimm in the nearby vicinity, because once night fell, she'd be blind and helpless.

 _Well…better get to work…_


End file.
